Why Do I live in this world?
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: The sequel for The cold hearted shaman! She is back,and ready to kick butt? A plan, a weapon, and some changes? Well Well well come to read it to learn more about the butt kicking girl! Chapter six is up and running!
1. Chapter 1

_**Why Do I Live In This World?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king.**_

**_Claimer: I do own Serena, Bones, Yoishi, and some more characters I made._**

**_Note: This is the sequel to the cold hearted shaman!_**

"Serena… I wish that you were here to be with me." Bones cries digging Serena's body down into the ground, and wrote on wooden sword 'Here lays Serena Morish's grave. A great friend that will never be forgotten. She will always be in our heart forever more. She was a great shaman and lover…"

"Stop it you big monkey!" yells a girl's voice.

"No way? Serena?" Yells both Yoishi, and Bones.

"No dip! Help out of here now!" demanded Serena.

Bones lets his hand to help his leader.

_**later on**_

"That Monkey Zeke thinks that he can kill me with some great fire spirit!" Serena yells stomping around. Then she looks at the tomb stone and yells "What the hell is that!"

"Oh we thought you were died, so I carved it, so people who pass here know who you are." Answers Yoishi.

"Hm I have a plan… If I changed my look and change my name for a while… Shamans will think I am dead and think that they can this Shaman tournament is all theirs." Serena said with a smirk growing on her face.

"Oh! I get you… once they think you are dead… when we start to fight in the 2 round you will show them… and they think holy crap we all doomed." Bones said.

"Serena I like the way you are thinking!" Yoishi said continuing "Also Zeke will say I thought I killed her! Everyone will think you are ghost coming to hunted them."

"Serena what else is you are goal if you become shaman Queen?" Bones asked look at Serena.

"Lets see… to kill Zeke, and get my little sister back for him. Until then I have to change because Zeke will use my little sister to found me… next he tries to kill me, I won't rise from the dead again." Serena said looking down.

"What is your sister's name?"

"Lily… so can we stop the chit chat and let start the plan."

_**The next day**_

Serena wore a pitch black mask, clothes like the X-Laws but black, the same weapons of her waist, and her hair colored dyed black.  
"What are you going to do for a guardian ghost?"

"No need… I always have back up ghosts in hand." Said Serena.

"Can some one think of a name? Because I can't!" Yoishi said calmly.

"Nope nothing." Serena said.

"I have some names! Yume, Yuki, Aya, or Aina." Bones said putting the same thing as Serena.

"I like Aina. For a nickname Midnight." Serena said smirking.

"Yeah! What about a group name?" Yoishi asked.

"Hm…… Black Phantoms." Serena said carelessly.

They nod yes.

"What proof are we going to give them?" bones asked.

"For what?"

"Your death."

"This rusty Kwan Doe with blood all over blade. But yoh and Anna wouldn't believe I dead so easily. We need to attack them… and then disappear, leave this old blade with a note that Bones wrote saying "Here is Serena's blade. She wouldn't need it any more, because she just died last night, by Zeke. She want us to give this weapon to you all, to make shor her death was not in vein." The piece of cloth with blood will fly in the air and Anna will grab it and try to summon my Spirit and she will be able to because one soul of mine is in heaven." Serena said grabbing the weapon, and cloth.

"So how many souls do you have?" Yoishi asked.

"Many more than a normal shaman…"Serena said sitting on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Why do I live in this world? Part 2_**

_**I told you I was right!**_

"Did you feel that?" asked Yoh.

"Yes I did Yoh… I told you this would happen." Anna said looking at the setting sun.

"You did but I still believe in Serena… She isn't dead." Yoh said putting a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Yoh! Anna! Everyone else in getting attacked by some weird shamans!" Manta yells running towards them.

"Let's go Yoh!" Anna said dragging Yoh with Manta behind.

_**With the rest of the gang**_

"Who are you and why did you attack us!" Ryo asked bring out his sword.

There was no answer of them.

"Dudes! Answer him, he asks you guys a question."

The one that was in middle of the two men, attacks Trey with a mean giant darkness spirit.

Trey went flying past Yoh and Anna.

"Trey! Are you okay?"

"Who do you think you are attack us!" asks Chocolve.

"We are the Black Phantoms…" The larger man said bring out his gun pointing it at Chocolve.

Chocolve gulps, and backs away.

"Well Black Phantoms we have no reason to fight with you." Yoh said.

"Well we do!" The short boy yells and starts to attack Yoh with his large sword.

The leader starts to attack everyone with the Darkness Spirit.

No one could get a shot or even a hit on the leader.

When the Sun was down, the Black Phantoms was cornered by the gang.

The leader throws a smoke bomb.

"What the heck!" yells Len.

"I can't see!" yells Trey, and Chocolve in a union.

"It Smokescreen!" Yoh yells.

The smoke clears away.

The three shamans who called themselves the Black Phantoms were gone.  
"Where are they! I show them who boss!" yells Trey.

"Yeah! Really? You're the one who got his butt kick with all us too!" Yells Len.

"Clam down. I have a feeling that we going to see them again." Yoh said putting up a rusty Kwan Doe with blood all over the blade with a note on it.

"It looks like Serena's Kwan Doe. Why does the blade have blood all over it?" asked Manta.

"It is Serena's… yoh there is a note on the ground with a piece of Serenity clothing." Anna said picking up the item.

Anna stays clam as she read the note.

"Anna… What does it say?" asked Yoh.  
"Here is your faith Yoh! You read to them." Anna yells giving Yoh the item.

"Wow… I have never seen Anna this upset." Trey said looking at Yoh.

"Let Yoh read the note to see what-"

"That's me Daughter's Kwan Doe!" yells Serena's Father and mother running toward them.

"LIKE I was saying Let you read the note to see why Anna is upset." Manta continued.

"Here is Serena's blade. She wouldn't need it any more, because she just died last night, by Zeke. She wants us to give this weapon to you all, to make shor her death was not in vein." Yoh said reading the note.

"My…MY BABY IS GONE!" Cries Serena's mother.

Len was quiet, so were Trey, Chocolve, Faust, Yoh, Anna, and Manta.

"Then why did these Black Phantoms appear and disappear to give us at?" asked Ryo.

"Maybe two of them were Bones and Yoishi." Manta said walking next to Ryo.

"But who was the leader then?" Faust asked Manta.

"I have no Idea." He answered.

"But what if Serena is not dead?" Trey asked.

A piece of bloody cloth flew by and Anna caught it, she grins, and said "We will see right now."

Anna starts to summon but stops to see Zeke smirking and watching what happens with a little girl with long red hair, black eyes next to him, on top on a pole.

Yoh's eyes caught the Black Phantoms on top off a house behind Anna, and caught the X-Laws on another house behind Trey and Chocolve.

Anna continued to summon her spirit, and Serena's spirit came down from heaven.

"She is really gone…" Anna said with her eyes filling up with tears.

She sends her spirit back to heaven to rest in peace, looks up at Zeke and girl who was crying, and screams "Monster!"

"The Black Phantoms have returned!" Faust yells pointing at them.

The leader, and the group disappear into the darkness of the night.

_**Back with Serena!**_

"I told you guys…" Serena said walking to towards Dobbie village.

"Wow… You must know Anna really well." Bones said smiling.  
"Yes I do…"

"GET THE HECK BACK AND FACE US! YOISHI AND BONES!" Serena hears Len, Trey, and Chocolve.

"Should we give the X-laws and Zeke what they are facing?" Serena asks smirks.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Why do I live in this world? Part 3**_

"Come out you black nerds" Trey yells.

"What did he call _US!_ " Serena yells with anger vein.

"You heard me!"

"YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH SNOW CONE!" Serena Yells.

"Well you have the death wish!" Len yells.

"Spike head! Go pop a ball" Serena said wave hand for him to go way.

"WHAT!" He yells getting pissed off.

Serena was gone, only Bones and Yoishi stand there.

"BONES!YOISHI ! GET THE HECK DOWN!" Anna yells with tears flying out.

Bones glares at Faust, Yoishi glares trey and len.

"Some of you guys will end up in the sick bed." Faust said like it's nothing.

"Ryo? Where are you?" Yoh said as normal like nothing

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

"Ryo!" Yoh yells

Ryo was throw at Yoh making both of them slam in the wall.

"W-Who was t-that?" Chocolve said in fear.

_**with Zeke, and Lily**_

Zeke just stood there watching these shamans fight one person.

'_I wonder who she is… '_

"Mr.Zeke…. Is my big sis….Gone?" Lily asks Zeke crying alittle.

" She has gone with the great spirit is." Zeke smiling at Lily.

Lily watches this one person fight all of them.

"Do you know who that person is? Mr.Zeke." Lily questions Zeke.

Zeke nods no and says "I don't know who that is… But she is brave to show off that power to us… And that Darkness spirit is quiet powerful…"

"Oh…Okay…" Lily said watching the leader very carefully.

'_yoh is getting wipe out with his friend… If they were nothing to her…'_

_**back to normal pov**_

"Who the heck are you!" Trey yells still trying to hit Serena.  
There was no answer.

"Dude answer me!" Trey yells.

'_dude…DUDE… Heck no! I am not a man!' Serena yells in her mind._

"Who are you and why attack us…" Yoh yells getting up off the ground.

Serena starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chocolve said in anger.

"You all about to be road kill…"

"what……THAT IS THE MUST…What's that noise." Len yells.

Serena jumps back on the roof.

The ground starts to shake.

"I have a bad feeling Yoh!" Manta said.

"Hear me now oh element of the earth… HEAR CRY AND START THE BATTLE OF WAR AND HATE!" The girl with red hair screams out loud.

An earthquake starts to ripe the ground into piece.

"Now we leave…" Serena said jumping off the roof ,with Bones and Yoishi, and ran passed Yoh and the gang to safety.

They turn around to see a pissed off Shamans, at ran right behind them.

"This is more fun then I thought…" Bones said smirking.

"Yeah…more fun for us… more pain for them…" Yoishi said about to attack with gun.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Why Do I live in this world? Part 4**_

"What the crud!" Yoishi screams as Serena steps in front of them.

"I am the leader, and I will fight this time." Serena said.

"Be careful…" Bones said.

"Me…careful? That's a new one." She laughs.

"I'm going to the kill you!" Len said charging at Serena with his weapon.

She smirks and dodges.

Serena quickly kicks Len in the face sending him into Trey.

"Why did the…" Chocolve started by stop by Serena saying "What's black and blue and red all over."

"What?"

"You are about to be if you say another one of your dumb jokes."

Chocolve was think 'crap she is good.'

"Hn" Serena mutters as she slaps Chocolve in the face.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"Life is full of pain so get use to it." Serena snaps.

She starts to attack Len at full speed.

Her darkness spirit throws him into the ground face where Zeke and Lily were watching.

Len's head was stuck in the ground.  
"Lee Pailong attack her." Jun demanded.

Serenity just threw Lee Pailong over with Len which both of them flew passed Zeke and lily.

"wow… She must be good at skip rock…" Yoishi said with an amazed look on his face.

"If there is no pain in life. No pain no game." Bones said.

Before she could attack Trey, and needle was up to her neck.

"Crap…now!" Serena screamed at bones.

"Meet my wife! Mimi!" Bones yells and a woman with long brown hair kicked Faust's Beloved Eliza so Eliza would not inject the sleep juice in Serena's neck.

"Shadow blast!" Serena yells as a ball darkness grew big as a basket ball, and threw it at Faust who tried to dodge but Bones kicks him in the jaw so he got hit.

"FAUST!" Yoh screams.

"Pay back for trying to inject that into her!" Bones laughed as his wife came to his side.

"Poor guy he did have a change."

"Spirit of fire attack the girl." Zeke demanded.

"Sorry I came here to fight them… NOT YOU!" Serena said, as she came back to her team side.

"lets go before Aina kills them." Bones said.

"I had too much fun today maybe next…" Serena laughs.

They disappear as the sand blew in the gang's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Why do I live in this world? Part 5**_

An hour later

"Ouch…" Len said hold his head as wake up, looks around to find the gang and no one else.

"Where are they?" Len said jumping up.

"Calm down little brother" Jun said as she pushes him down on the mat. "They long gone for here."

Yoh looks at Len and said "You are the first to wake Len."

"Is Lee Pailong any better Jun?" He asked.

"A little." She said smiling.

"Oh man what happen here?" Chocolve said just waking up.

"We lost and the black phantoms are gone." Anna said and continues "That mean everyone needs to train even hard when we get to Dobie

Village.

"How is Faust?" Chocolve asked.

"Okay no one laughs…Or they will get trained even harder." Anna said.

She brings out her right hand to reveal a little Faust Barbie doll.

Yoh looks down at the ground.

"Ouch…how long does Faust have to stay like that" Jun asked.

"A day or two but lucky us Eliza is still his guardian ghost." Anna said putting him in Eliza's hands.

Serena and her gang

"HAHA! YOU TURNED FAUST INTO A LITTLE DOLL!" Bones laughs as fell down on the sand and laugh so hard,

He starts to roll back and forth.

"That's evil. A man worst dream is to be a Barbie doll. How long does it last?" Yoishi said as he puts a piece of brandy candy in the hot tea.

"Until they kill the caster or they put him in water." Serena laughs as she got the real brandy and pours more in his glass.

Both Yoishi and bones were drunk.

"Sleepy…"They both said as they fell fast asleep.

"Stupid men." She said, as she pulls out two dolls out of her Book bag.

It was the real Faust doll and a woman with long silver hair with blue eyes.

_**flashback**_

"Daughter, are you okay?" Serena's real mother asked her.

"Mommy! Where are Daddy and the woman?" Serena asked crying.

"Daughter! We are going from some where far away from your mother and father!" Her real mother said pulling Serena away.

"NO! I don't want to!" Serena cried as she fights with mother

"Daughter!" Serena's father and his girl friend screamed running after their daughter.

Serena's tears turned in dark crystals, and Serena's eyes glowed black, and around her body.

The black glows to go to real mother's hand and her mother was turn to a doll.

"Mommy?" Serena said grabbing the doll.

"Daughter what happened?" The doll asked.

_**end of flash back**_

"Daughter why did you turn this poor man in a doll?" Serena's real mother asks in her doll form.

"He tried to kill me mommy. I don't mean to turn him into a doll." Serena said taking off her mask.

"Serena? You are alive? How!" Faust said.

"Because I have more lives the most shamans. Please Faust! Do not tell anyone! I am sorry that attack everyone but my plan has gone so well!" Serena bragged Faust.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"Because you guys knew Chocolve or even one of them would say my real name and that would mess up my plan." She said looking.

"…. Serena…" her mother said.

She got out a bottle of water and pours it on Faust.

_**Poof!**_

A normal size Faust was there.

"It is okay Serena!" Faust said hugging Serena.

"I think I will go tell Anna, and rest and travel with them…" Serena said hugging Faust back.

"I Think they will like that. But what about those two?" Faust said.

"Mom can take them to dobie village." She said putting the doll in Bones' arms.

She puts back on her mask.

"Wells let go find Anna!" She said handing to Faust's hand.

_**With the gang.**_

The doll of Faust starts to glow and suddenly a portal appears in the doll's place.

Faust came walking through.

"Faust!" Yoh said amazed that he was unharmed.

He was holding a hand that had a black Leather glove on it.

Faust pulls out the leader of the Black Phantoms of the portal, the portal closed, and she grab the fake Faust doll.

"What the heck is she doing here!" Len screams bring out Serena's weapon.

"Ya dude! How did she get here?" Trey said getting into attack mode.

"Hey Faust… Why did you bring the leader of the Black phantoms" Yoh said careless.

"Why are you so careless Yoh! She could attack us any minute!" Anna screamed at him.

"She has some thing to show us. Right?" Faust said smile at Serena.

She nods yes, and takes the mask off.

"Serena!" Anna screams in anger.

"Hey did I not tell you that she would be alive Anna!" Yoh said.

"Ya but you saw her ghost." She said.

"you saw only one life but I have many more." Serena said who ran for dear live up a pole.

"HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME LIKE THAT!" Anna screams chasing as Serena up the pole.

"It had to show off to Zeke that I was dead!" Serena screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Why do I live in this world? Part 6**_

_Me: Hello! Thanks Cutie1789, HakuTenshi, Sakura Asakura23! _

"Serena… HOW DARE TO ATTACK US!" Ren yells at Serena who had gotten huge, and painful hit by the fearful Anna.

"Shut the heck Len! Can't you see I am in pain!" Serena yells back at Ren in anger.

"YEAH YOU ATTACK US AND BEAT THE HECK OUT OF US!" He yells back at her.

They start to arguing then Len was kicked in face, and Serena was punched in the monster Anna.

"Crud what did I do this time?" Serena snaps at Anna.

"yeah!"Len yells holding his jaw which has a black and blue bump.

"You two are too noisy!" Anna screams.

"I will be good next time." Serena said giving Anna the puppy's eyes.

"Good." Anna said patting Serena on her head.

"Spike ball..." Serena said walking away.

"Phantom Freak..." Len said walking the other way.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" They both scream.

"PHANTOM FREAK!"Serena screams at Len.

"SPIKE BALL!" Len screams at her.

"Break it up... Can't you two forget what happen in past and be friends." Yoh said breaking Len and Serena up before both of their necks.

"NO!" They scream at Yoh.

"Show me what you do!Now!" Serena yells at Len.

"I will! AROUND THE CORNER!" Len yells in anger.

"Come on!" Serena walking to the other side of a house.

"You're on!" Len snaps at he madly ran over their.

3 hours Later

"I wonder if they killed each other..." Chovocolve said as they start a camp fire.

"I don't think so... because they are..." Jun said walking back to the camp.

"What?"  
Jun madly blushs.


End file.
